stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Two Holodecks
A Tale of Two Holodecks is the nineteenth episode of the second season. Tagline The second annual science fair is being held. However, there has been a change of format. The participants have little to show for it, but they eventually agree that the new format is better than the old one. Summary Act One The senior officers plan the local phase of the Romulan Imperial Science Fair Tournament and they decide that the format, for this year, is round-robin until they have all played against each other once. S'arah, barred from judging the competition, decides to prepare the holodecks so the contestants have the venues ready. Terenar then proceeds to tell Brianna Reiss that he dislikes science fairs, with a passion, even when he was tasked with the security of the event. The contestants of this year get ready to compete, even going to shout symbolic phrases before the competition begins. Act Two While the contestants prepare their stands, Stella changes her orders: Terenar becomes a judge and Rakelli is now in charge of security, as he is promoted to Erei'erein. Terenar protests but is admonished by his superior. The elementary-school competition begins with Linde and Largo duking it out against another team with the growth of a plant in two kinds of soils as their project. Likewise, the high school competition pits the mass driver and the A(H1N1) virus projects; in both instances, the matches aren't as civilized as expected, although they did keep some civility. Act Three After the round-robin phase of the tournament is over, all remaining contestants have a recess in Ten Forward while the people who have been eliminated had to take up their projects as well as their reports. Their meal degenerates into a brawl and continues, even when one of the high school contestants is disqualified. Zetra screams at them and they suddenly sermons the competitors still in the brawl. One of them tells them that they have a desire for revenge. When the competition resumes, the antimatter team clinches victory over the greenhouse effect team, brokered by the first officer himself. Act Four As the riov is about to transmit their list of winners to Starbase 26, its commanding officer tells the bridge crew that they are not allowed to compete in the upper Romulan rounds, because of their deployment on the Kzinti front. so Dhiemm attempts to have the winners of the Romulan competition compete in the Lyran line. The Lyrans tell them that the science fair is organized as frontline entertainment and, as such, they are to get ready to proceed to Starbase 47. Brianna then proceeds to tell the winners the news, as good and bad news at the same time. Act Five Upon arriving at Starbase 47, the winners of the Romulan local round are unsettled as they began preparing the stands for the competition. Brianna tells the Romulan winners about her experience in the LISFT and is designated a judge of the competition afterward. The commander of the competition tells her that there were no Malachorians because the Malachor system was captured by the Kzinti. Rakelli asks the Naradorn competitor to make another coat for him, because the National Wardrobe was interested in that piece of clothing. The two winners on the Bouteina are proclaimed the winners of the Iron Fang phase. Background The episode's title is a play on the book A Tale of Two Cities. External link *A Tale of Two Holodecks on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes